Undergo the Silence
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! PWP. Yuri. Rated M for Sexual Content. The descison had been so sudden, so abrupt. Utena felt that if she was given time to think about it, she might lose her nerve. And she couldn't, not when so many things depended on this one moment.


Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Revolutionary Girl Utena :( I wouldn't mind trading though!  
This is a short drabble. It's my first Yuri story ever as well as my first fic for the RGU fandom. Hopefully not my last! The following contains sexual content. So please be aware!

**Undergo the Silence**  
Author: EggDropSoup

"Are you ready, Miss Utena?" Anthy asked softly, lips at her ear. Her breath was warm against the side of Utena's face, and gently stirred the strands of hair like a fan.

They hadn't had time to change out of their uniforms. The decision had been so sudden, so abrupt that Utena felt that if she was given time to think about it, she might lose her nerve. And she couldn't, not when so many things depended on this one moment. To accept Anthy meant to accept everything her friend was. That was the purpose she had found in being engaged to the Rose Bride.

After all the horrible things they'd both been through, she couldn't allow anything to come between them. Nothing was worth the small amount of Anthy's trust she had earned. One wrong move could easily destroy everything. Their fragile friendship was completely unstable, balanced only on a shaky thin wire.

Following a moment of indecision, Utena nodded to her. Her strawberry hair mused slightly from the movement. Her face was burning along with every other part of her body, nerves and embarrassment catching up to her from the anticipation.

Anthy just smiled comfortingly, kneeling over her. She placed a soft kiss to Utena's throat before moving her hands to travel down the uniform clad body. Her hands stopped briefly to cup her breasts and toy with the hardened nipples visible through the clothing, sending an electric shock shooting down Utena's spine.

She whimpered at the sensation, her body becoming alive and tingling. Not sure if she could handle the next step.

If just being touched like this by Anthy could cause her to feel so overwhelmed, than what would happen when her friend would...

She refused to let herself think about it, distracting herself by blinking at the ceiling. Fixing her eyes on the tiles there as Anthy settled between her thighs.

Long fingers pushed up the short skirt and grasped the other girl's underwear. Anthy pulled the article down past Utena's pale knees and ankles, letting it drop to the floor.

There was an uncomfortable feeling of being so exposed, her bottom half entirely visible to Anthy's green eyes, yet Utena steeled herself in anticipation. Waiting. Watching. Her heart thundered in her chest and her blood ran hot.

"This is what it means to be engaged to me." Anthy's voice was still soft and quiet as she moved lower, eyes still trained on the scene before her.

Her friend's face disappeared from her peripheral vision and Utena jerked instinctively at the first swipe of Anthy's tongue. Tanned hands on her hips steadied her, held her down, forced her to become used to the feeling, even as her mind raced in wild frenzy.

Soft, wet, and warm. The unfamiliar heat swept up in confident strokes between her folds. Starting low and sweeping up. Teasing, tasting, and stopping briefly to flick at her clit.

Her mind was starting to become fuzzy, the once competent thoughts now unclear. She was going crazy with each advance of Anthy's lapping tongue, her body rocking with each damp thrust.

Utena wasn't sure of anything anymore. Only of the heat and the pleasant buzzing feeling between her legs. Her body became frantic, quivering with need. Anthy's nails dug into the skin of her inner thighs as she lost control, and she bucked inadvertently when Anthy concentrated only on her clitoris.

The feeling was wonderful. Anthy licked and rotated her tongue in small circles against the sensitive nub. Utena panted harder, groaning against the building desire for more, her hands tangling in Anthy's hair, pulling her closer.

Anthy hummed in response, the vibrations of her mouth teasing the soft, sensitive moist flesh as Utena trembled. Coming close to something she didn't understand. Even as the passion of it stirred her blood, making it roar in her ears.

Anthy coaxed a finger in, sliding it in and out; it was enough to send Utena over the edge. Her body quivering as she came in a rush of heat.

**End.**


End file.
